


Of Nightmares & New Additions

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: That first night back, she woke to a tiny paw batting at her face. SPOILERS FOR "YOUNG BLOOD, OLD SOULS"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 289
Collections: All things Disney





	1. Chapter 1

That first night back, she woke to a tiny paw batting at her face.  
  
“What, King?” She grumbled, already turning in her nest away from his claws and sliding back into slumber.  
  
“It’s Luz-“  
  
She’s up and out of her nest before her sore muscles could protest, heading for the door.  
  
“What’s wrong?” She demanded as King managed to latch onto her shoulder on the way.  
  
“I think she’s dreaming, but she won’t wake up. When I tried she started calling for you so I-“  
  
Her mind spun around King’s description as they descended the stairs. Dreaming but not waking. Another curse? Did that damn Emperor do more than blackmail her apprentice? And if he had, what could she do? Her own reprieve had been at the cost of her magic, and it was still only a stopgap. Maybe she should grab Lilith from her exile on the couch, let her start working on that absolution she obviously craved.  
  
But as soon as she entered her apprentice’s room, the weight that’d grown heavy in her gut jumped and landed hard in her heart.  
  
“Oh, Luz.”  
  
The small human thrashed in her sleeping tube, soft cries slipping past her lips as she tried to fight an enemy only she could see.  
  
“See?! What do we do, Eda?” King tugged at her hair, and she reached to pull him down before he got too tangled.  
  
“It’s okay, King, it’s just a nightmare.”  
  
“A 'Night Mare?' Is it a demon?”  
  
“In a way. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”  
  
“But, I want to help!”  
  
Those big pink-gold eyes stared up at her, worried but determined, and she had to smirk. She wasn’t the only one Luz had under her spell.  
  
“Okay, then go to the kitchen and make some of that cocoa stuff Luz got you addicted to.”  
  
“Will do! And I can quit any time I want!”  
  
The little demon leapt from her arms and dashed out the door on his mission, leaving Eda to the task at hand.  
  
Before, well, everything, she could have turned out a simple sleep spell, an assurance of rest and sweet dreams. Tonight though, she’d have to do things differently.  
  
Stepping quietly, she settled next to Luz, carefully gripping her shoulder and shaking it gently.  
  
“Luz, c’mon, wake up.”  
  
“Eda...Eda no!”  
  
Yep, definitely a nightmare, and she was sure there was plenty of material to choose from given their latest misadventures. But the pain in that voice shouting her name compounded the weight in her chest. This just wouldn’t do–  
  
Before she could think better of it, she scooped Luz out of the tube, placing her in her lap and cradling her close. The moment she did, Luz stopped her thrashing, and the weight in her own chest eased.  
  
“That’s right, I’ve got you, kiddo.”  
  
Luz’s only response was to burrow closer, a hand reaching up to grab her shirt, resting against her now black gem.  
  
A fierce feeling bubbled up in Eda at the sight, and she pressed her nose to Luz’s hair. She’d told her to go home, back to her family. It hadn’t gotten through then that to Luz she’d be abandoning one family for another. She'd put her faith in that family, explaining with a smile what'd happened between her and Belos and that she was sure they could find another portal. And what's more, Luz had done without reservation what her own sister had been incapable of until recently: choosing her, accepting her.  
  
 _Us weirdos have to stick together, remember?_

And Titan help anyone who dare tear them apart again.  
  
“I think– I understand now.”

“Go back to bed, Lily.”


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t look up, tightening her hold on Luz on instinct. Some habits die hard. 

“I would, but your demon tasked me with delivering these…drinks.”

She turned her head then to see Lilith awkwardly hold two steaming mugs at Luz’s door.

“Let me guess, he’s not delivering because he drank the rest of the pot and had to make more.”

“Something like that,” the former coven leader almost looked amused, “May I enter?”

She sighed, “Fine, but keep your voice down.”

Walking closer, Lilith offered her one of the mugs, which she took with the hand not holding Luz. Left with one more mug, her sister hesitated to the point where Eda finally took pity. 

“Just sit down and drink it already. King made it for Luz so you know it isn’t poisoned.”

“Thank you. That is…reassuring, I suppose.”

Primly lowering herself to the floor with mug in hand, Eda rolled her eyes as she sipped from her own drink. 

At least Luz was sleeping soundly again, so she could overlook her sister’s intrusion, and appreciate her face when she finally tried the cocoa. 

“Oh…this is…not what I was expecting. What is this again?”

“Like it? Owlbert brought it over on a human swag run. Luz showed us how to make it.”

“It is delicious.”

“And to think, you almost missed out on it. Good think you sided with my ‘pet’ apprentice.”

Lilith had the decency to wince at least, more than she would have done before. 

“That was unbecoming. I see now what this human means to you. She is lucky to have you.”

“Half right, sis, I’m the lucky one. Maybe one day you’ll understand that too.”

“It appears I have much to learn, if you’re willing to teach?”

It’s a white flag if she ever saw one, but the walls she’d built up over the years weren’t easily toppled. Not everybody could climb them like Luz. 

“Maybe…one day. But right now it’s time to say good-night.”

“Understood. Good night, and thank you…Eda.”

Her eyes widened, watching her leave. Not Edalyn, but Eda. Her sister was always a quick study. But speaking of eager students…

“How long have you been awake, kid?” she smirked down at her apprentice. 

“Nope, not awake, still sleeping,” Luz replied promptly, keeping her eyes shut. 

“Huh, okay. I was gonna suggest that we go downstairs and raid the rest of the cocoa King’s making but since you’re asleep…”

“I’m up! I’m up!” Luz all but sprung from her arms. She ignored the empty feeling left behind by laughing as she stood up. 

“Oh, you’re awake! About time too, my arm was starting to go numb.”

“You could have just put me back on my sleeping bag–”

“Nah, dealing with one nightmare is enough for tonight.”

“Hey, Eda?”

“Yeah, ki–”

Apparently, the parallel arm thing was going to be a permanent fixture in the Owl House, but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. 

“Thanks, love you.”

The parallel arm thing and “love you’s”, she could think of worse additions. 

“Love you too, kid. And hey, I can’t teleport to the kitchen right now, so…race ya?”

“Oh, you’re on!”


End file.
